deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giratina vs Flowey
' Giratina vs Flowey.png|ThunderbladeX ______Rexdedino.jpg|RexdeDino Giratina vs Flowey' is a What-If Death Battle created by ThunderbladeX. This fan made fight features Giratina from the Pokemon series and Flowey from Undertale. Description Pokemon vs Undertale! Which of these twisted gods will overpower the other, the flower of LOVE Flowey, or the deity of the Distortion World Giratina? Introduction Blade: Gods, very powerful beings that are known for creation or power over nature. Phantom: Some are saviors, and some are just downright fucked up. Blade: And when some gods are engraged, all hell will break loose. Phantom: Like Giratina, Lord of the Distortion World Blade: And Flowey, the maniacal terror of the underground. Phantom: I'm Phantom the Banette and he's my trainer, Blade. Blade: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Phantom: How long do we have to do this? Blade: Until the analysis is done, then we wait until the animation is over before speaking again. Flowey Blade: The Underground, a place where monsters of a sorts were banished and sealed by the humans as a result of losing a war using a barrier. Phantom: Because humans don't just win wars, they make sure their enemies suffer. Blade: In 201X, a child named Chara climbed Mt. Ebott, a mountain that was said to make sure that no one who climbed it will ever make it back. Phantom: Then they fell into a hole that lead to the Underground. Like they always say, watch your step. Blade: Chara called out for help until the prince of the Underground Asriel Dreemurr came along and helped them back towards his place so the Dreemurrs could adopt the child as their own. Phantom: Just when things went all well, Chara went and died shortly after. What a great ending! Blade: Grieved about the death of the fallen child, Asriel absorbed their SOUL and walked through the barrier so that Chara's wish of seeing the flowers of their village would be fulfilled. Phantom: And when the prince was heading towards the village, the humans scream, ran, and beat the shit outta the goat, not even fighting back. Blade: Asriel stumbled to the throne room and died among the flowerbed. Phantom: Rest In Peace, goat prince. . .you'll be missed. Blade: Due to the fact that both of their children died on the same night, the Underground was in despair. Phantom: So King Asgore decided to do the right thing and ordered the kingdom to slaughter anyone who entered the Underground and take their SOUL. Now the Monsters are starting to take a stand! Blade: Many years after the incident, a royal scientist named Alphys injected DETERMINATION into the flowerbed in which Asriel had fallen and reincarnated him into a flower, soon changing his name to Flowey. Phantom: When Flowey found out he had no soul, he started to become suicidal and tried to put himself into near-death situations. Blade: But his attempts failed due to his willpower and DETERMINATION, plus the power to SAVE and RELOAD. Phantom: Now THAT'S a power I'd love to have! Blade: With this power, Flowey helped the monsters of the Underground until he started to grow bored, then he started killing everyone he comes across. Phantom: And even THEN he was bored, how can this thing ever be content!? Blade: His boredom lasted until a child named Frisk fell into the Underground. And when that happened, Flowey's SAVE and LOAD powers somehow disappeared. Phantom: When Flowey saw that the child had more DETERMINATION than he did, he tried to guide them into the path of genocide. Blade: Once Frisk battled and defeated Asgore, Flowey saw his chance and killed the king. Phantom: THIS GUY JUST KILLED HIS OWN FATHER!! Blade: Sad to hear, yes, but what made things worse was that Flowey stole all six SOULs and transformed into. . .this. (Cue Photoshop Flowey, aka Omega Flowey appearing and letting out his laugh.) Phantom: HOLY ARCEUS THAT THING IS FUCKIN' UGLY!! Blade: He is as powerful as his looks are horrifying, obtaining a wide variety of new abilities. Phantom: Like shooting four-pointed star rays, flamethrowers, ricocheting snake thingies with mouths, finger guns, laser beams, and EVEN NUKES. Blade: To add more to his move set, he can also extend vines to all attack the opponent. Phantom: He can summon a venus fly trap on his arm to attract some damaging locusts too! Blade: And these are just his own moves! He can use the SOULs' powers to attack as well. Phantom: *Deep Breath* Shooting with a gun, stepping with shoes, attacking with fire from frying pans, weird moving hands, literal words that are negative, aaaand giant knives. . .phew! Blade: Not to mention that he has his SAVE and RELOAD ability back, which saves the file and can go back to it at any time. Phantom: Yay! My dream power is back! Blade: But even then, Frisk put a stop to Photoshop Flowey. Phantom: HOW!? Blade: Because the SOULs had betrayed him and reverted him back to his normal self. Phantom: And when he was spared, he still made terrible threats, but at least he lived. . .wait, that's a bad thing, isn't it? Blade: Yeah. Phantom: Even though this guy's SOULs eventually turn on him when the fight draws on any longer, he's still a heavy hitting god. . .even though he can be hurt BY A DAGGER. Blade: This flower is one that you should encounter. . . Phantom: Aaaaalright, the analysis is done! Let's get some pizza! Blade: We still have to do Giratina's profile, plus the results. Phantom: WHAT!? (Cue Photoshop Flowey's laugh.) Giratina Blade: Before time and space came into being, there was only an egg. Phantom: And when that egg hatched, the Original One Arceus was born and created three other gods; Dialga, god of time. Palkia, god of space. And last but not least. . .Giratina, the god of anti-matter. Blade: Some time after the universe was created, Giratina went on a rampage and attempted to destroy everything. Phantom: Until Arceus pretty much said "I've had enough of your shit" and banished it into a dimension where Giratina controls everything. . .yeah I don't really get that either. Blade: This legend had an odd connection to God banishing Satan, so Giratina could possibly be the devil of the Pokemon world. Phantom: Wow, really!? Blade: Yes. Phantom: I dunno if I should say "That's so cool" or "That's terrifying". Blade: Giratina is a Ghost/Dragon type Pokemon who lives in a realm known as the Distortion World, a realm that is the exact opposite of ours where there is no time nor space and the impossible will become possible. Phantom: The place is very weird too, I mean, THERE ARE FRIGGIN' PLATFORMS EVERYWHERE AND THE GRAVITY IS WARPED. Blade: Plus it and Giratina is composed of Anti-Matter. Anti-Matter is made of Anti-Particles, which is the same as normal particles but with opposite charges. Phantom: And when particles and Anti-Particles collide. . .BOOM!! Blade: Destruction is sure to happen. Phantom: Aside from destruction particles, Giratina can transform into two forms: Origin, which it uses when it grabs the Griseous Orb. . .did I say it right? Blade: Yes you did. Phantom: Yay! First try! Blade: When in Origin form, Giratina is granted a boost in Dragon and Ghost type moves as well as getting rid of some defense for offense. Phantom: It also looks like a badass, I mean. . .look at it! Blade: Then there is it's Altered Form, where it's defense is higher than it's offense. Phantom: No boost, no nothin'. Blade: Along with those two forms, Giratina has a large move pool. Phantom: Like Dragon Breath, a blast of. . .well, dragon breath, it has a chance of causing paralysis too. Scary Face, where it scares half of the speed right outta' it's foes. Ominous Wind, a wind that could raise it's stats all at once. Ancient Power, it does the same, but replace the wind with boulders. Slash, that move has a high critical hit rate. Shadow Sneak, where it's shadow swiftly goes to the foe and strikes them, it always goes first! Dragon Claw, the same as Slash, only stronger with no high crit rate. Earth Power, where the ground BURSTS right under the enemies. Aura Sphere, an energy ball that usually NEVER misses. Shadow Claw, a ghostly version of Slash. Hex, a move that does double the damage to statused foes. And finally, one of my favorite moves. . .DESTINY BOND!! When Giratina is killed or faints, the foe also is killed or fainted. Blade: And there's his signature move, Shadow Force. Phantom: Which Causes Giratina to vanish instantly in the shadows then sneak attacks behind the enemy and hell it can bypass pokemon who uses Protect! Blade: But While this diety seems like an overpowered machine, it has it's fair share of weaknesses. Phantom: First of all, it's weak to Fairies. . .IT'S DRAGON MOVES DO NOTHING TO THEM. Blade: It is also weak to Ice, Dark attacks, other Ghosts. Phantom: Like me! Blade: . . .And other Dragons. Phantom: Even with these to consider, it is a VERY good idea not to mess with the Renegade Pokemon. . .you'll regret it. (Cue Giratina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1TNUPLXLqA 2:45 to end) Pre-Fight Blade: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Phantom: *Ahems* . . . . . . .IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!! I'm out, see ya! Fight (Stage: Asgore's Castle) It's a beautiful day outside the castle of the king. . .birds are singing, flowers are blooming. . .on days like this kids like you. . .should be wondering how the birds and flowers got there in the first place. Inside the castle, there was a room where the six human SOULs were contained in the glass cases. At first, nothing else was in the room, but that all changed when a portal began to open. Inside the portal was two glowing red eyes followed by six glowing red spikes spreading apart, then the mysterious figure known as Giratina swiftly flew out of the portal, lifted it's head, and let out a roar. What is this god doing in the castle is not really specified but it DID look slightly confused, looking around the room before spotting the six colored hearts. Before Giratina got any closer, it heard a voice. ???: "Howdy!" Giratina looked left, then right, then down and noticed a smiling yellow flower that had sprouted on the floor. Flowey: "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Hedgehog Flower! Your best friend!" The dragon snorted, why would a violent deity like Giratina befriend a small flower? Then a white sphere appeared next to the small monster, making Giratina tilt its head in curiosity. Flowey: "You look like you need some LOVE. Here, I'll share some. . .friendliness pellets with you, catch!" The small white dot sped towards Giratina, then bounced off its golden crest with a metallic TING. Once Giratina had figured out what the other was up to, it let out a roar so powerful, it rattled the glass and almost blew away the flower. Flowey: "Golly, your breath stinks!" Flowey's face changed from a smiley expression to a monsterous one. Flowey: "Luckily, I know what will cure that!" Just then, approximately fifty pellets have spawned and circled around Giratina, but this did not concern it at all. The legendary Pokemon was ready to show the flower what it was capable of. FIGHT! Flowey began to cackle as the pellets drew closer and closer to the Giratina, until it suddenly disappeared using Shadow Force. Giratina vanished instantly! Flowey: "Leaving already? WHAT A COWARD YOU ARE!!" Giratina used Shadow Force! After those words, the dragon reappeared and struck Flowey upwards with its left wing, sending him into the air. Giratina used Slash! The Pokemon then flew up with white glowing wings and began slicing the other ten times before headbutting him to the ground. Giratina used Earth Power! Just after Flowey hit the ground, the floor erupted with energy, knocking him back up to Giratina's level. Giratina used Shadow Claw! With it's wing now cloaked with shadows, Giratina once again began hacking away at Flowey twelve time until it grabbed the flower with its mouth and threw it towards the SOULs, making Flowey crash into one of them with an "OOF!" Giratina used Aura Sphere! The draconic ghost fired off an energy blast from its mouth, destroying the wall of the castle and covering the room in dense smoke. Then screen then pans to a different location, the Barrier, where the Underground king Asgore was fighting the child of DETERMINATION, Frisk, who both heard the sound of the explosion. Asgore: "Hm? What was that?" Frisk shrugged, then began to dash towards the king to strike him with their weapon. Back to the castle room, which was shrouded with the thick smoke, Giratina squinted as it looked around. Then it noticed that the flower was gone as well as the SOULs. That's when the dragon heard a very familiar voice. Flowey: "Golly, you can sure put up a fight. . ." Giratina looks up outside the castle, spotting a large screen with Flowey's head inside it. Flowey: ". . .You thought you actually killed me for a moment, didn't 'cha?" The legendary did not respond, it just stared at Flowey with an angered expression. Flowey: "No answer huh? Well, I suppose you are wondering why and how I got up here. And here is the answer: IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISH MISTAKE! THANKS TO YOU. . .I AM NOW GODLY, NO. . .B E Y O N D GODLY!! 'All thanks to you. . ." Flowey then winked. Flowey: "'AND NOW FOR TRYING TO STOP ME. . .I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AND END YOUR PATHETIC LIFE. . .OVER AND OVER AND OVER!!" Giratina once again snorted, it thought this guy was a joke. Flowey: "WHAT, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST ME!?" Flowey chucked and slowly blinked before opening them once more. Flowey: "Y O U R E A L L Y A R E A N I D I O T ! !" (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUcThHVbrXY) The screen then began to reveal what was surrounding it, it was a GIGANTIC, disgusting transformation of the plant himself. . .OMEGA FLOWEY!! Flowey let out a long laugh, then extended two large planty arms to complete the form. Flowey: "I T ' S T I M E F O R Y O U T O D I E ! !" Now the true battle has begun. . . The gigantic flower went first and launch a barrage of white X-shaped rays towards Giratina, who dodges some of the small projectiles with ease. Giratina used Dragon Breath! The Renegade Pokemon unleashed a stream of blue energy towards the stars that it couldn't dodge, obliterating them to make a path for it to advance towards the plant as well as an attack. As the stars were still flying, Photoshop Flowey then fired off a blue energy blast to clash with the Dragon Breath. FILE 2 SAVED. Giratina's attack was starting to over power Flowey's and forced the clash to draw closer to him, and as soon as the blasts were about to hit the monster. . . FILE 2 LOADED. The fact that everything was sent back to where the two first started clashing startled Giratina, resulting in Flowey's blast over powering Giratina's blast and hitting it, forcing it to the ground. As Giratina stood up, it looked up at the flower, only to notice that there were nuclear bombs coming straight for it! Reacting quickly, the dragon maneuvered around the projectiles and made it's way towards its foe. FILE 2 SAVED. Giratina used Aura Sphere! Giratina formed the projectile and was about to send it right into the Underground terror's face. . . FILE 2 LOADED. The file sent the two right back where Flowey was sending those nukes towards the ghost, and they all hit their mark. Giratina roared in pain as it shielded itself with its wings, trying to buffer the damage that was being inflicted to its body. Flowey added on to his assault by extending its vines to strike the Pocket Monster. Giratina vanished instantly! Flowey noticed this and stopped the assault, waiting for the other to show up once more. . .but he wasn't aware that Giratina was already behind him. . . FILE 2 SAVED. Giratina used Shadow Force! Just when Giratina slashed Flowey's back. . . FILE 2 LOADED. Flowey reloaded the file and moved to the right, successfully dodging the attack. Giratina quickly turned around and started to prepare its next move. Giratina used Aura Sphere! Flowey tried to dodge the projectile, but due to their auto-hit properties, the move hit Flowey right in the television face. Flowey: "Lucky shot. . ." As soon as Flowey finished his sentence, his screen was replaced by a blue heart, soon summoning dozens of large knives beside him. The knives were vertical at first, but then pointed at Giratina and flew towards him all at once. Giratina used Slash! Using its now glowing wings, Giratina began to slash at the knives, swiftly cutting them in half vertically. As the knives were still raining down on the legendary, Giratina saw an ACT box in the middle of the blade storm. Hoping that this will end this fight more quickly, the dragon made its way towards the box and stabs through it, breaking it. *'You called for help. . .' Suddenly, the knives slowed to a stop, then turned into health items. Once Giratina slashed one of the items, it healed the ghost, so Giratina flew into every single one of the health items, drastically healing its wounds. Flowey's screen returned to normal, revealing how shocked the plant's face was. Flowey: "How'd you-. . .? I don't know what you did there, BUT THAT WILL ONLY DELAY THE INEVITABLE!!" The Underground monster shoots out three green snake-like projectiles with chomping mouths at the other, but all missed due to Giratina's quick thinking and flight speed. However, one of the projectiles bounced off the castle wall and struck Giratina in the back of the neck, forcing its head forward. Now Giratina was even more enraged, letting out a deafening roar before preparing its next attack. Giratina used Aura Sphere! The Renegade Pokemon fires off ten of the fighting type spheres while Flowey unleashes ten of finger guns, the two sets of attacks countered each other until they all were gone. . .but someone ELSE was gone as well. Giratina vanished instantly! Flowey had figured out the counter to this already, so he decides to SAVE the file once more. FILE 2 SAVED. Giratina used Shadow Force! The ghost type appears in an instant. . . FILE 2 LOADED. Flowey extended some vines exactly where Giratina was about to reappear, and hit it in the chest, sending it THROUGH the Underground and into the outside world. (Cue ''http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/348018) Flowey flies out of the hole that he created and extends one of his arms so that it would be behind the other, the hand turns into a Venus Fly Trap and starts clamping its mouth over and over again. Giratina was confused by this for a second, but once it heard a loud noise, it was too late. . .there was a swarm of locusts already flying right at its chest! The Pokemon grimaced and had to bear the buggy assault. Flowey added on to the pain by firing another set of X-Shaped stars towards Giratina, who was too busy trying to tank the locusts. Once it was all over, Flowey saw that Giratina was still standing, so Flowey's screen transforms into an orange heart. The entire screen then turns into an Undertale style fight sceen, where Giratina was transformed into a Griseous Orb on the bottom and Flowey was still normal on the top. Multiple circles of hands began to rotate, with Giratina moving around them with ease. After awhile, Giratina saw yet another ACT box and immediately flew towards it, ramming into the box. *'You called for help. . .' Once again, the objects that were supposed to hurt Giratina ended up healing it instead. Then the screen disappeared and everything went back as they were before, Flowey was not as surprised as the first time he saw the other alive, but it still concerned him. Flowey: "'JUST DIE ALREADY!!" Photoshop Flowey unleashes a mix up of X and nuke projectiles, followed by a large number of vines. FILE 2 SAVED. Before Giratina was about to dodge the impending storm of attacks. . . FILE 2 LOADED. Giratina was sent back and took the assault. . . FILE 2 SAVED. Giratina tried to charge up an attack to try and hit Flowey. . . Giratina used Au-'' FILE LOADED. Time had jumped back again. . . FILE SAVED. Giratina tries to move. . . FILE LOADED. Flowey did not let that happen. . . FILE SAVED. Giratina tried to do ANYTHING. . . FILE LOADED. But again. . .failed to do so. . . FILE SAVED. Giratina had enough of this, with a great. . .no. . .INFINITE amount of speed, Giratina rammed into Flowey, sending them BOTH right through Mt. Ebott, which was right next to them. Once the two emerged from the other side of the mountain, Giratina opened a portal that lead into its realm. . .the Distortion World! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoxBg8BXtFE)'' Giratina stopped itself from moving any further, but Flowey crashed into one of the floating platforms, breaking it in two. Giratina used Aura Sphere! The Renegade Pokemon sent an Aura Sphere towards Flowey, who grabbed one piece of the broken platforms and blocks it like a shield. Once the large plant threw away the platform piece, Flowey saw Giratina, but it looked very different. . .that's because Giratina transformed into Origin Form! Flowey's screen turned into a purple heart before the words SADNESS, DOOM, NIGHTMARE, and HATRED appeared and homed in on Giratina. However, the Pocket Monster roared, then summoned a purple wind so strong, it sent the text RIGHT BACK TOWARDS FLOWEY! When the screen turned back to normal, Flowey used his Flamethrowers to spew two streams of flames and incinerate the negative text. The flames also hit Giratina but. . .it does not seem to be hurt by it very much. It's not very effective. . . Giratina slowly made its way towards the other, its eyes glowing even brighter than before. The terror of the Underground then charges up his blue energy blast, then fires it at Giratina while still shooting the flames. Giratina used Dragon Breath! The Renegade Pokemon breaths out its dragon type attack, clashing with Flowey's. The twoblasts seem perfectly even, but Flowey amps things up by extending some of his vines to push the clash back towards Giratina's side. Then the ghost type did something that made Flowey's eyes widen. . .it warped the blasts and vines coming from Flowey until they all went in different directions. Now Flowey has nothing to stop the Dragon Breath from hitting him. . .he must reset to full health! Flowey: "'''NO. . .I WON'T BE BEATEN BY SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!" The draconic energy was getting closer to the large plant. . . Flowey: "HAHAHAHA!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SAVE FILE!!" . . . LOAD FAILED. Flowey: "THIS. . .WHAT!? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!? HOW DID YOU STOP MY FILE!?" The attack was getting even closer, but then Flowey also noticed something. . .the SOULs have emerged from his body, and now they are turning against him! Flowey: "NO!! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!" Everything started to flash different colors and Giratina took no chances, so it cranked up the Dragon Breath to FULL POWER. . .then everything went black. . . (Music stops.) The screen then panned to Flowey, who was reverted to base form. The small flower looked around, only to see nothing around but rubble. However. . . Giratina used Shadow Force! Giratina was just about to slash at Flowey one last time to end this fight once and for all, but some vines sprouted out of nowhere and binded all six of Giratina's appendages. One of Giratina's appendages was about an inch away from Flowey's face. Flowey: "So. . .you've beaten me. . .but before you try killing me, how 'bout I give you an offer. . .we'll take over every single timeline. . .together, whaddya' say?" Giratina paused, then tried once more to break free from the vines. Flowey: "No? Then I guess. . .I'LL HAVE THE TIMELINES ALL TO MYSELF!!" A swarm of white pellets appeared around Giratina and began to close in on it, just like before. Just when the pellets were about to hit the Pokemon. . . SHING! All of the vines were sliced apart, then Giratina narrowly escapes the attack and raises its appendage once more. . . Giratina used Dragon Claw! SHINK! Giratina's limb stabbed right through Flowey's face, once the monster had finally perished, he turned into a normal flower. The legendary Pokemon had defeated the other at last! Giratina then reared its head back and roared in victory. K.O! Results Giratina tosses the flower out of the Distortion World onto a random lawn, where it was then grinded up by a lawnmower. Phantom: I'm back! Hey, did Giratina win!? Alright! Go ghost types!! Blade: While Flowey is in base form, it's very clear that this was a HUGE stomp in Giratina's favor. Phantom: But when Flowey turns into Omega Flowey, things started getting a little tricky. Blade: Photoshop Flowey had greater strength, durability, and speed over Giratina, but when the stage was shifted to the Distortion World. . .it all went the other way around. Phantom: Photoshop Flowey had all control of space and time, but that's pretty much anywhere BUT Giratina's realm, where it now has full control of the fight. Blade: Which is also the reason why Photoshop Flowey's SAVE and LOAD ability didn't work. Phantom: The Distortion World's time is controlled by Giratina and Giratina only, so. . .yeah. Blade: And when Flowey even TRIES to attack Giratina, it could just bend them and dissipate them at will, so there is a very little chance that P. Flowey could even land a single hit. And even if Giratina cannot destroy Flowey, it will still fight for eternity. Phantom: And that's MUCH MORE than enough time before the SOULs would turn against Flowey and strip his powers away. Blade: Thus giving Giratina the win. Phantom: Giratina was glad that the fight didn't DRAG-ON any LAWN-ger. Blade: The winner is Giratina- OH SHIT PHANTOM, RUN! (Both were trampled by the many people who disagree with this fight.) Phantom: Gah. . .welp. . . (Phantom faints.) Who will you be rooting for? Giratina Flowey Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:ThunderbladeX Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles